fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
Vampires (ヴァンパイア Vanpaia), known by a myriad of other names, many among them being Walking Dead (僵屍 Kyonshi lit. Reanimated Corpse), Nightwalker (夜策 Yoru Sansaku), and the Crimson Plague (紅疫病 Beniekibyō), to name a few, are a supernatural species of the undead that feast on the blood of the living. Traditionally depicted as reanimated corpses who rise to drink the blood of the living, vampires are in fact a form of the undead that were all formerly human; the only possible exception being Alucard. Vampires solely drink the blood of humans, and can be considered their natural predator. Fabled as the demons of the night, and regarded as creatures of myth, vampires are some of the most feared creatures in human folklore, and as was the case with the disappearance of the years ago, many humans no longer believe in the existence of these dangerous creatures. Overview History The history of Vampires is shrouded in myth; the only information is what is passed down through human lore. As creatures that rule the night and dwell in the darkest shadows of the human consciousness, information on vampires that can be considered fact is even more scarce. The legends passed down through human civilization however, is the first vampire was created millenia ago, when a human made a contract with a powerful demon, presumably a daiyōka'i (大妖怪 Great Demon''). The reason for this contract varies from legend to legend; some claim the human made the contract for power, others claim it was out of curiousity. No matter the reason, the demon fulfilled the contract; damning the soul of the original victim to Hell in exchange for granting them the power of darkness. Conversion A vampire bite can be equated to poison; once bitten, a human is transformed into a vampire within a time period of 72 hours. The transformation itself is not painful; the toxins themselves dull the nerves and keep the victim calm and sedated, though still very much aware of their surroundings. A bite is not entirely incurable; within a 48 hour period, the transformation can be halted through a special antidote, designed by reverse-engineering the vampire venom itself. Alucard is noted to keep a regular supply of this on hand for dealing with particularly stubborn humans who require the threat of "conversion" to bend them to her ways. Beyond this point, however, the transformation enters its final stages and can no longer be prevented. While rare, it is possible for a person to die from the toxins in the Vampire fangs; in rare cases, some humans are proven to have an allergic reaction to the venom and die. Biology Nutrition Vampires, as would be expected, feast on the blood of humans, and are unable to digest solid food anymore. Additionally, only the blood of humans is compatible with the vampire's digestive system; animal blood or demon blood can be ingested, but has no nutritional value to the vampire body at all. Solid food, however, is shown to be rejected by the vampire's body, causing them to vomit it up in the same way a human's body would purge itself of poisonous or diseased material that has been consumed. The more blood a vampire consumes, the stronger they become; thousands of years of feeding on the blood of the living stockpiles a vampire's strength, contributing to their magical energies and granting them immense magical power. While a vampire's body requires human blood to function properly, much like a human would require food, Alucard has developed a liquid she refers to as '''Stigma (スチグマ (代替血) Sutiguma; lit. Alternate Blood), which was created to mimic human blood and be compatible with a vampire's body. Regrettably, this failed, however, the liquid itself can sate a vampire's hunger for a period of time, enabling them to go about interactions with humans with no need to consume their blood. As with all substitutes, the real thing is eventually craved and required, and a vampire will eventually hunt again as Stigma temporarily loses effectiveness. Vampires also find it impossible to consume Black Blood '(黒血, ''Kokketsu), as it is not true blood, but the liqufied demon bodies combined with true human blood. Vampires find the taste of Black Blood to be extremely foul, and even if they do manage to ingest it, their bodies cannot process it, much like demon and animal blood. Notably, Black Blood also proves incompatible with the vampire physiology except in rare circumstances. Thus, unlike humans or demons, vampires cannot be merged with the substance to gain power; their bodies reject it instead. The one exception to this rule regarding Black Blood is Leilah Ashmedai , Alucard's daughter and biological clone, who was created by merging Black Blood with Alucard's own genetic material. Physical Attributes and Abilities Vampires, due to their status as undead entities, have biology that differs from humans, changing the internal workings of their bodies as soon as the transformation is completed. Many of the changes done to the body tie into their status as the undead, however, others contribute to the vampires existence as a whole. Quite similarly to a Slayer, a vampire's lungs and stomach are much more durable than a normal humans, and they can breathe in or ingest toxins with little to no harm to themselves, though this appears to vary with the amount taken in. As they hunt humans, a vampire's body is designed to physically be superior to a human's in every known way. Physically, they are more than capable of overpowering a human, rendering them powerless and easy prey; this is not always the case, however, as a human such as could potentially overpower a vampire of a young age with his own insane physical power. In terms of durability, a vampire's skin could be said to be considered more "hide" than skin, as it has become more resistant to blunt force impact, certain weaponry, and even lower class spells. Additionally, the longer a vampire lives, the stronger they become, meaning that, physically at least, an older vampire will always outclass a younger vampire. Vampires no longer possess a beating heart, however, blood still flows strong within their veins; it is implied the strong magical energies of a vampire carry the blood throughout the body, and it works identical to human blood. These same magical energies are what tie the vampire body together, and enable them to perform powerful regeneration. While a vampire has to breathe, as their blood still requires oxygen as much as a human does, they are able to hold their breath for much longer than a normal human, around a full hour at any given time. This would imply that the transformation from human to vampire increases the amount of myoglobin in the body tissue, allowing for a vampire's body to hold oxygen far longer than that of a human. True to the statement, the flesh of a vampire of much darker than a human, bordering on black instead of the normal red. The flesh of a vampire also takes three decades to fully be digested when eaten. Vampire skin is also known to be highly susceptible to sunlight; prolonged exposure to the sun will cause the vampire to combust. A vampire who is particularly long-lived, when nearing a millennia of life, adapt, and rid themselves of this weakness, only feeling mild discomfort in sunlight. Notably, silver is the primary weakness of a vampire; silver is a metal that holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to a vampire's own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. A unique trait about vampire's is their own scent; quite possibly to aid in hunting humans, vampires have a scent that is noted to be particularly alluring to humans. Alucard herself notes this to be a superfluous trait as vampires are more than capable of handling a normal human. Due to silver's properties as a very effective conductor of heat and electricity, the eternano within the silver creates a powerful reaction when touched by a vampire in particularly large amounts, the eterano enables the silver to absorb the heat and bioelectric potential from the vampire, (the ability for nerve endings to actually give commands), and therefore disabling them if struck with a high enough concentration and/or quantity. The effect only takes place with a considerable quality of silver, as a vampire can hold small silver items without critical damage to their body, and it is only temporary and can be removed if the silver itself is removed from the body of the vampire. Regeneration & Biological Immortality Vampires are very difficult to successfully kill. Due to being undead, a vampire cannot die in the natural way; they do not die of old age, and are unable to succumb to diseases and the like. Even assaulting a vampire's body in an attempt to slay them will often prove fruitless, as vampires possess a very strong regenerative factor; they can even regenerate from being vivisected, or having a fist-sized hole blasted into their torso. There is a limit, however, to the remarkable regeneration of a vampire. The vampire body is linked together by their magical energies; if their limbs are severed, they can restore them by simply reattaching them. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part no longer has to be "alive". As such, if a limb was severed from the body, but kept safe, hidden away, it would never regenerate; the vampire in question would have to find the limb themselves and reattach it. If the head was severed, a vampire can survive this and reattach it, however, if it was to be taken and locked away, hidden, they would remain conscious and alive, but unable to regenerate the head as their body would never decay. It also takes 30 years for a creature to digest the flesh of a vampire; if a vampire's arm or leg was eaten by a large creature such as a dragon, unless the vampire victim personally retrieves it, the limb will not regenerate until it's been completely digested. The only way to ensure a vampire dies when they are killed is to completely destroy the body; they are unable to regenerate without an 'anchor' so to speak. Magical Abilities 'Blood Magic '(血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): A magic used by Vampires that gives them the ability to manipulate blood. The magic itself seems to be common with vampires, gained upon conversion and mastered through practise. The user is capable of manipulating blood into various weapons as well as offensive and defensive maneuvers. Due to the nature of their own powers, the user can also control the state that blood is in; enabling them to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for their weapons as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. With Blood Magic, the user's blood has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The user is also able to fade themselves into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if they are caught while in a tangible form,they are then vulnerable to attacks. When pushed to their limits, the user can drain the blood from their body and wield their maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Through this magic, a vampire can even manipulate the blood of their target, moving them like a puppet, and controlling their limbs with relative ease. '''Bat Manipulation Magic ((蚊食鳥操りの 魔法 Kakuisuri no Mahō): This is a form of Caster-type Magic exclusively utilized by Vampires, and is a form of inherent skill learned upon being turned. Unlike most forms of Caster Magic, it requires no previous knowledge to be performed, and many vampires first perform it on instinct. This ability allows them command over bats of all kinds; hijacking the mind of the bats themselves and causing them to do the bidding of the This magic has multiple purposes, but the most useful of which is to command flocks of bats to fight in the stead of the user. While this is an unorthodox method of combat, it nevertheless proves effect when the user brings in a flock numbering in the thousands. Unable to make sense of their surroundings in the chittering, biting flocks, opposing forces quickly lose their focus and cannot function as a cohesive unit, while a singular opponent is overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of bats. The most valued use of this magic, however, is the ability to transform their bodies into bats; when the need to take flight or move at higher speeds in the air arises, a vampire can collapse their physical body, bursting into a flock of bats. This is one of the first vampire abilities unlocked, often when a vampire tests their own speed, and due to the magical nature of these creatures, their clothes are formed into bats along with their own body. As with manipulation of actual bats, the flock of bats created from the user's own body can damage opponents with all the speed and strength of their original form. Due to this, the magic has also been called Bat Body Magic (蚊食鳥身の魔法, Kakuimi no Mahō). Societal Structure Unlike humans, who live in all corners of and can be considered the dominant species, the vampire is a mercifully rare species. This can be attributed to the nature of the vampire themselves; humans are creatures primarily of reason, while vampires are the embodiment of instinct and desire and additionally, pride. With a population numbering only a good two thousand strong, vampires lack any true king of societal structure, placing them in stark contrast to their human counterparts once more. The very essence of chaos, vampires are far too scattered among the globe, and far too independent and prideful to every be placed in a society as humans would see it. Due to the lack of any official ruler, vampire 'society' is instead every nightwalker for themselves; with no leader, every vampire can be seen as an enemy, and when two vampires cross paths into one another territory, the end result is usually a fight over territory, with one creature defending their land and the other forcibly trying to claim it. It is not to be said, however, the vampires are incapable of emotion, as Alucard proves. When a vampire becomes emotionally bonded to another vampire, they bond for eternity, and become mates. A gathering of more than one vampire is referred to as a coven (コブン kobun). An additional 'rung' to the vampire societal ladder is the "master" and "servant" system. When a vampire bites a human, and transforms the human into a vampire, a blood tie (血縁 chien) is formed; this is the basis of what defines a vampire master and servant, and it is believed these relationships formed the first covens, when early vampires transformed humans for mates. While a servant vampire is susceptible to their master's will, they needn't follow or tag along with their master. A mental link is forged between the master and servant at the moment of the complete transformation, and any order given by the master will be registered no matter the distance between them. Furthermore, a master's order is not only absolute, but it will appear as to the servant as if the decision was made of their own will, creating a near flawless system between master and servant vampire. In the final, top 'rung' of the vampire societal ladder stands the "progenitor", the original vampire from which all other vampires stem. Considered the supreme master in any given situation, should this vampire issue an order to another vampire, even when that vampire's current master is within immediate proximity, the order cannot be overwritten and will be followed as if the master had given it. In Fairy Tail: Dusk, Alucard is an example of this. Trivia *This species was approved by User:Perchan. *The quote was crafted by Darkrai's friend, User:Ten Tailed Fox. * The Vampire article requires Darkrai's express permission to be used by any user. See Also *Coven *Dränera Category:Races Category:Earthland Category:Race